Carriers' services have become more ambiguous due to purposeful positioning by e-commerce sites, such as eBay.com and amazon.com, as under-branded commodities. In the typical e-commerce setting, sellers and e-commerce sites are not held fully accountable for variations in handling times (other than customer feedback for reviews), and often, such handling delays are improperly assumed to be as a result of carriers. Moreover, in many transactions, sellers and e-commerce sites agree to have delivered items that have been purchased within two business days of purchase. Further, e-commerce sites, such as eBay.com and amazon.com, have an advantage because their items are priced competitively and can be delivered quickly (and often times warehoused locally). Because of this, the speed and reliability of carrier transportation and logistics networks are often not considered as adding value to the transaction. Thus, a need exists to hold sellers and e-commerce sites accountable for handling times, improve carrier visibility, and provide improved features for as part of e-commerce transactions.